Communication devices, such as mobile stations communicating via radio frequency (RF) signals, are typically portable and powered by removable batteries or battery packs. A removable battery can supply power to a communication device for a limited amount of time which is inversely proportional to an average power consumption of the device. The communication device typically includes a transmitter with a power amplifier consuming a great deal of power from the battery during transmission.
While communication devices have become significantly smaller, the battery has become an increasingly significant contributor to the device's size and weight. Thus, a battery having a small size and weight is often desired. However, such a battery limits the operating time of the communication device and may not be efficient nor otherwise appropriate for use during high power transmission.
Accordingly, there is a need for a communication device that is small in size and weight and capable of meeting high power transmission requirements.